The Two Dragon's
by Chomei-chan
Summary: Rias menyarankan Issei agar menjadi lebih kuat ,karena ulah mesin waktu mereka berada dipulau misterius...bagaimana kelanjutannya silahkan langsung dibaca. Strong Natsu!Dark Issei!Badass Natsu!Smart Issei!
1. Chapter 1-When The Two Dragon's Meet

**Yo minna-san bertemu dengan saya yang akan membawakan cerita crossover tentang Fairy tail X Highschool DxD, ya mungkin ceritanya agak Gaje ,soalnya Authornya masih newbie, cerita ini mungkin mengandung sedikit ecchi, Sifat-sifat Characternya sama seperti di anime masing-masing walau sedikit beda, Tapi tanpa banyak basa-basi langsung Cekitod aja**

Disclaimer: Bukan punya saya keduanya

 **When The Two Dragon's Meet**

Natsu sudah bisa mengeluarkan sayap dari Dragon forcenya dan Issei yang disarankan oleh Rias untuk menjadi kuat dan Akeno mengusulkan bahwa kekuatan naganya akan kuat jika ia bertemu dengan seekor naga,Rias dengan bangganya menunjukan mesin yang ia temukan,

"Anu,bucho itu mesin apa?"Tanya Issei,

"Issei, ini adalah mesin waktu, aku akan membawamu kembali dimana para naga masih beterbangan"Jawab Rias sambil menyalakan mesin itu,

"Akeno, aku dan Issei akan pergi jadi kau yang bertanggung jawab sekarang."Kata Rias,

Setelah mereka pergi mereka pun sampai di suatu pulau,

"Anu,bucho kita ada di mana sekarang?"Tanya Issei kebingungan,

"Aku juga tidak begitu tau, karena mesin itu hanya membawa kita ke jaman yang kita tentukan bukan tempatnya."Jawab Rias yang kebingungan

,"Baiklah kita akan berpencar dan kita akan bertemu lagi disini."Sambung Rias,

"OK, bucho"Jawab Issei .

Tapi dipulau itu ada orang lain juga yaitu salah satu kelompok Fairy Tail Team Natsu,Lucy,dan Happy menerima misi yaitu harus menemukan suatu kertas di pulau itu, Tapi setelah mereka sampai seperti biasa Natsu mabuk karena mereka menggunakan kapal laut untuk ke sana,

"Natsu,kau baik-baik saja?"Tanya Happy,

"Aku dan Happy akan memeriksa pulau ini dulu kau jangan pergi kemana-mana ok."Kata Lucy. Mereka pun berpisah untuk sementara waktu.

Lucy dan Happy memasuki pulau itu,

"Happy coba kau terbang dan lihat apa saja yang bisa kau dapat dari atas."Kata Lucy,

"Aye Sir."Jawab Happy dan langsung terbang,

tidak lama kemudian Lucy bertemu dengan monster Slime, "Kyaaa!"Teriak Lucy.

Issei yang berpisah dengan Rias mendengar teriakan , langsung Issei berlari menghampiri arah datang teriakan itu.

Ternyata disaat yang bersamaan Rias juga menjumpai monster slime itu walau jumlahnya cukup banyak, "Kalian tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku."Kata Rias, tapi tiba-tiba ada slime jatuh dari atas dan menimpa Rias sehingga ia tidak mampu bergerak, "Tolong aku!"Teriak Rias.

Natsu yang masih sakit mabuk itu pun langsung menghampiri teriakan itu, sambil berteriak "Lucy!Lucy!".

Saat Issei dan Natsu telah menghampiri teriakan tersebut ternyata, yang datang menghampiri Rias adalah Natsu , dan yang menghampiri Lucy ternyata Happy, sedangkan nasib Issei bisa dibilang lebih buruk ia malah menghampiri sekumpulan monster slime yang sedang berteriak. Tapi tanpa basa-basi langsung Natsu menghajar habis semua slime itu dengan tekniknya Karyu No Houkou(Roar Of The Fire Dragon) , semua slime itu meleleh dan pakaian yang dipakai Rias juga sedikit robek karena semburan Natsu. Sedangkan Happy menyelamatkan Lucy dengan sebatang ranting pohon,

"Ehhh!Apa yang bisa kau lakukan hanya dengan itu Happy!"Teriak Lucy,

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, Keluarlah Loki.",Lucy pun mengeluarkan kartu andalannya gerbang zodiac Leo, Loki,

"Aku akan menolongmu Lucy!"Teriak Loki,"Regulus Impact!", dalam sekejap monster slime itu lenyap terpental dan sepertinya Lucy juga ikut terpental,"Kenapa aku juga ikut terpental!"Teriak Lucy,

sedangkan Issei langsung mengequip senjatanya dan langsung mengeluarkan Sacred Gearnya dan dihempasnya semua monster slime yang banyak itu. Walaupun begitu Issei tetap bingung dengan keadaannya sekarang tapi Issei menemukan sebuah kertas yang ia temukan tersangkut di sebuah pohon.

"Kira-kira ini kertas apa ya, aku akan kembali saja dan melaporkan ini pada Bucho."Gumam Issei yang langsung kembali ketempat sebelum ia berpencar dengan Rias, sedangkan Rias yang bajunya agak rusak karena teknik Natsu mengucapkan terima kasih, tapi Natsu untuk pertama kalinya melihat baju Rias yang rusak karena ia sendiri pun langsung meminta maaf pada Rias,

"Tidak apa-apa, ngomong-ngomong aku Rias Gremory."Kata Rias yang sambil menutupi bajunya yang rusak.

"Aku Natsu Dragneel Dari Fairy Tail."Jawab Natsu yang sambil membungkuk maaf,

Rias pun memberi Natsu hukuman yaitu harus menemani dia sampai di tempat sebelum ia berpencar dengan Issei, Natsu yang bersemangat itupun langsung lari sambil menggendong Rias, sedangkan Lucy yang terpental tadi diselamatkan oleh Happy, Lucy melihat seseorang dengan rambut acak-acakan(Issei)

"Happy coba kau ikuti orang yang itu mungkin ia tau dimana Natsu."Kata Lucy sambil menunjuk orang itu, "Aye Sir!"Jawab Happy yang langsung memakai sihir Max Speed nya mengejar Issei.

Setelah beberapa menit yang sampai tempat tujuan pertama adalah Happy dan Lucy, beberapa detik kemudian munculah Issei yang kelihatannya kebingungan.

"Uaaa,setodaknya hidupku tidak sial selamanya sekarang aku bertemu orang yang memiliki O*p*I yang seperti Bucho "Gumam Issei dalam hati sambil senyum-senyum mencurigakan, Tiba-tiba Happy datang dari belakang dan mengikat Issei dengan cepat,

"Apa-apaan ini,oi lepaskan!"Teriak Issei sambil meronta-ronta," Maaf atas semua ini tapi kami mencari teman kami, dan aku kira kau adalah orangnya itulah mengapa aku mengikatmu ."Jawab Lucy,

Tidak lama kemudian Natsu dan Rias pun tiba dan bertemu dengan mereka semua, saat tiba Natsu yang berlari sambil menggendong Riaspun berhenti tapi Natsu terpleset dan mereka berdua jatuh,Lucy,Happy,dan Issei yang melihat mereka berdua jatuh pun kaget karena saat jatuh Natsu sedang memegang O*p*I Rias, secara reflex Lucy langsung menendang Natsu,

"Oi kau pikir apa yang sudah kau lakukan, kita disini bukan untuk melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak tapi untuk mencari sebuah kertas!"Teriak Lucy sambil memukul Natsu berkali-kali,

"Apa yang kau pikir kau lakukan hanya aku yang boleh menyentuh O*p*I Bucho."Teriak Issei membara sampai-sampai tali yang sudah mengikatnya putus dan segera ia ingin memukul Natsu tetapi malah Lucy yang terkena pukulan dan langsung terpental jauh keatas,

"Lucy!"Teriak Natsu yang langsung terbang menyelamatkannya dengan Happy,

"Bucho, apa kau baik-baik saja?"Tanya Issei ke Rias,

"Aku baik-baik saja."Jawab Rias sambil menatap ke arah Lucy terpental,

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini bucho."Kata Issei sambil menarik tangan Rias, tiba-tiba ada bola api yang hampir mengenai mereka, ternyata didalam bola api itu ada Natsu,Lucy,dan Happy.

"Aku tidak tau kau orang baik atau jahat tapi kau sudah memukul temanku, jadi sekarang kau aku anggap musuhku!"Bentak Natsu dengan badan yang terselimuti api, "Ganbare Natsu!"Teriak Happy menyemangati Natsu,

"Tch, kau tidak akan menang melawanku aku mempunyai kekuatan naga dalam diriku,"Kata Issei sambil mengequip Sacred gearnya Boosted gear, "Jangan selalu menganggap lawanmu remeh Issei."Kata Rias,

"Hey kau jangan banyak omong, jika kau mempunyai kekuatan naga dalam dirimu, sedangkan aku mempunyai kekuatan pembasmi naga dalam diriku yang diajarkan oleh seekor naga itu sendiri!"Bentak Natsu yang langsung maju dan memukul Issei, Issei pun terhempas jauh ke belakang,

"Aku harap kau tidak main-main karena aku akan mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatanku, dan juga aku akan menyerang tanpa ampun!"Teriak Natsu yang sedang mengeluarkan teknik Karyu No Tekken(Iron Fist Of Fire Dragon), Issei juga tak mau kalah langsung ia mengeluarkan pedang Ascalonnya, Tapi pedang Ascalon yang dikeluarkannya tiba-tiba patah Natsu mengambil kesempatan itu dan memukul Issei Sampai jauh keatas, Natsu pun meloncat sangat tinggi menyusul Issei, Issei langsung mengeluarkan Balance Breaker miliknya dan memukul balik Natsu, Natsu menahan serangannya walaupun ia jatuh dari atas seperti burung tertembak, tiba-tiba kertas yang dibawa Issei tadi jatuh dan dilihat oleh Rias,

"Huh,kertas apa ini?"Gumam Rias kebingungan, Lucy yang melihat kertas itu pun langsung memeluk Riassambil mengucapkan terima kasih,

"Terima kasih akhirnya kertas ini ketemu,"Kata Lucy sambil memeluk Rias"Oi,Natsu kertasnya sudah ketemu lo!"Teriak Lucy ke Natsu,

Natsu yang sedang bertarung itu pun berhenti, sedangkan Issei yang masih diatas turun kebawah karena ia dihentikan oleh mantra dari Rias,

"Hentikan Issei."Kata Rias ke Issei, walupun mereka berdua masih ingin bertarung tetapi ada aura yang tidak memperbolehkan mereka,

"Sebagai tanda terima kasih bagaimana jika aku ajak kalian ke kota kami?"Tanya Lucy ke Rias,

"Terima kasih banyak kami sangat menghargai itu semua, Issei ayo berterima kasihlah."Jawab Rias sambil menyuruh Issei berterima kasih.

"Anu,Lucy sebenarnya kapal yang sudah mengantar kita kesini sudah meninggalkan kita, jadi kita mau pulang naik apa?"Kata Happy

"Apa yang barusan kau bilang Happy!"Kata Lucy yang sambil mencekik Happy

"Anu apa aku boleh mengusulkan sesuatu?"Tanya Rias

"Huh,silahkan apa usulanmu...?"Jawab Lucy dengan nada bingung

"Maafkan aku belum memperkenalkan diri, namaku Rias Gremory,Issei kau juga perkenalkan dirimu."Kata Rias

"Namaku Hyodou Issei salam kenal semuanya."Kata Issei

"Namaku Lucy, orang yang berambut pink itu Natsu, dan Kucing biru tadi adalah Happy."Kata Lucy sambil menunjuk Natsu dan Happy

"Tujuan kami disini adalah untuk bertemu seekor naga apakah kalian ada melihat satu?"Tanya Rias

"Naga?sebenarnya, ada tapi kalian mencari yang bagaimana?"Tanya Lucy

"Maksudmu yang bagaimana?ya, sudah jelas yang kami cari itu naga seperti kadal terbang besar."Kata Issei

"Jika ketemu akan kalian apakan kadal itu?"Jawab Happy

"Kami ingin mengetahui bagaimana cara agar kekuatan Issei menjadi lebih kuat,itu saja."Kata Rias

"Sebenarnya cuma ada satu naga yang masih terbang tapi kalian tidak boleh bertemu dengannya."Kata Natsu

"Natsu lebih baik jangan beri tau mereka tentang naga yang itu."Kata Happy ke Natsu dengan nada takut

"Memangnya ada apa dengan naga itu kami cuma cukup bertanya saja dan kami akan pulang."Kata Rias

"Naga itu tidak bisa diajak bicara, hanya satu yang naga itu lakukan menghancurkan apa yang dilihatnya."Jawab Lucy dengan serius

"Akan kuberitau nama naga itu, tapi..."Kata Natsu

"Tapi apa?"Jawab Rias

"Kalian harus membawa kami pulang ke kota kami nanti diperjalanan kami ceritakan."Jawab Natsu

"Kalau begitu gampang sekali, kita akan terbang aku akan membawa Issei, Happy-kun kau bisa bawa berapa orang?"Kata Rias

"Aku hanya bisa membawa satu mungkin hanya Natsu kalau Lucy terlalu berat."Jawab Happy

"Huh,tadi kau bilang apa kucing sialan!"Teriak Lucy marah

"Hahaha,Lucy kau diam saja di pulau mungkin kami akan menjemputmu."Kata Natsu sambil tertawa

"Kalian berdua mengesalkan!"Teriak Lucy sambil mengejar Natsu dan Happy

"Bucho sepertinya tidak ada harapan kita keluar dari sini, melihat kita cuma bersama komedian bodoh ini."Kata Issei

"Huh!apa tadi kau bilang bocah sialan!"Bentak Natsu yang ingin memukul Issei tapi dihentikan oleh Lucy

"Aku akan mencari kapal tadi tunggulah sebentar mungkin seminggu aku bisa menemukannya."Kata Happy

"Kau ingin meninggalkan kami disini ya!"Teriak Natsu histeris

"Baiklah kalau begitu tidak ada pilihan lain, keluarlah Capricorn"Kata Lucy sambil mengayunkan kuncinya

Setelah Capricorn datang Lucy menjelaskan keadaannya, dalam beberapa jam Capricorn selesai membuat sebuah kapal yang ia buat dari semua kayu yang ada di hutan, tetapi yang masih membingungkan bagi Rias dan Issei kenapa Lucy,Natsu,dan Happy tidak memberi tau mereka secara langsung siapa yang sebenarnya naga itu sampai-sampai mereka ketakutan setengah mati.

Di Chapter selanjutnya akan berada disebuah kapal dan Kota yang tak berpenghuni, Nantikan Chapter selanjutnya ya.

 **Arigatou Gozaimasu minna-san ini akhir dari chapter satu ini , maaf ya jika ada kata-katanya yang salah** **cukup di Read And Reviews, akan ada chapter selanjutnya.**


	2. Chapter 2-Revealing Truth

**Yo minna-san ketemu lagi,sekarang saya akan melanjutkan chapter yang kemarin itu ya, tanpa banyak basa-basi langsung aja.**

Disclaimer: keduanya bukan punya saya

 **The Revealing Truth**

Flashback!

Issei dan Rias kembali ke masa lalu dimana mereka terdampar disuatu pulau misterius, tapi di pulau misterius tersebut mereka bertemu salah satu team dari guild Fairy Tail yaitu Natsu,Happy,dan Lucy. Walaupun saat bertemu mereka sempat tolong-menolong(Natsu menolong Rias)(Happy menyelamatkan Lucy(sebenarnya Loki yang menolongnya))(Issei tidak menolong siapapun) bahkan saat mereka bertemu terjadi sedikit pertarungan walau pertarungan itu harus dihentikan mereka(Natsu dan Issei) masih memiliki rasa dendam (Mirip seperti Gray dan Natsu sehari-hari) tapi karena salah satu gerbang Lucy,Capricorn mereka berhasil keluar dari pulau itu menggunakan sebuah kapal yang sudah dibuat oleh Capricorn.

Sekarang!

Akhirnya mereka berempat berhasil keluar dari pulau tersebut (Happy tidak terhitung),dengan menggunakan kapal yang sudah dibuat mereka langsung meninggalkan pulau tersebut dan menuju kota Magnolia, tapi karena tidak ada satu pun dari mereka tau dimana letak atau lokasi kota Maganolia,

"Anu, bagaimana jika kau jelaskan tentang naga itu?"Kata Rias

"Bucho benar, sudah saatnya kalian menceritakan siapa naga itu."Kata Issei

"Baiklah akan ku ceritakan."Jawab Natsu

"Heh! Natsu sejak kapan kau tidak mabuk menaiki kendaraan!"Teriak Happy kaget

"Tadi orang yang mirip Erza itu sudah memberiku semacam sihir,mungkin."Jawab Natsu kebingungan

"Kau benar juga Natsu, Rias-san memang mirip dengan Erza."Kata Lucy , "Erza?"Kata Rias kebingungan

"Lupakan siapa itu kembali ke inti pertanyaan." Kata Issei

"Huh, apa kau bilang jika ingin bertanya tanyakanlah dengan sopan, Bocah Mesum!"Bentak Natsu

"Huh, tadi aku sudah bertanya dengan sopan , Bocah tengik!"Bentak Issei

Sementara mereka berdua sibuk berselisih yang berusaha dicegah oleh Happy agar mereka tidak sampai bertarung, sementara itu Lucy dan Rias malah santai-santai,

"Apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan mereka terus seperti itu?"Tanya Rias ke Lucy

"Huh, biarkan saja mereka yang penting mereka tidak merusak kapal ini."Jawab Lucy

"Jadi kalo begitu kau mau menceritakan tentang naga itu Lucy-san?"Tanya Rias

"Ok, jadi dahulu kala Naga hanyalah musuh bagi umat manusia, tapi tak lama kemudian ada kelompok Naga yang ingin berteman dengan manusia, jadi para Naga itu memberi pemimpin dari manusia itu sebuah sihir pembasmi naga."Jawab Lucy

"Sihir pembasmi naga?mengapa Naga-naga itu memberi mereka sihir pembasmi naga sedangkan mereka sendiri adalah naga?"Tanya Issei

"Sebenarnya mereka membuat perjanjian bahwa mereka akan bekerja sama membasmi para Naga yang merupakan musuh manusia."Jawab Lucy

"Dan dari semua itu munculah seseorang yang telah diberi kekuatan itu, orang ini sangat ditakuti oleh semua naga."Kata Happy

"Hanya satu orang itu saja semua Naga-naga itu menjadi ketakutan, siapa sebenarnya orang itu?"Tanya Rias

"Orang itu sebenarnya adalah seekor Naga yang sedang kita bicarakan itu."Jawab Natsu

"Apa! Tapi bagaimana bisa itu terjadi?!"Bentak Issei dan Rias bersama

"Karena orang itu senang membunuh naga sehingga badannya selalu bermandikan darah, lama-kelamaan kulitnya berubah menjadi sisik, giginya berubah menjadi taring, sayap dan ekornya pun muncul dan lama-kelamaan ia menjadi naga itu sendiri."Jawab Lucy

"Jadi, kenapa kami tidak boleh bertemu dengan naga itu?"Tanya Issei

"Naga itu adalah musuh bagi manusia, ia akan membunuh siapa saja yang ada dijalannya, Naga itu bernama Acnologia, bertubuh hitam dengan corak biru."Jawab Natsu

"Jadi, itulah kenapa kami tidak boleh bertemu dengan naga itu?"Tanya Rias

"Yap, kau benar sekali."Jawab Lucy

Setelah mereka selesai membicarakan Naga Acnologia itu, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, beberapa hari telah berlalu dan mereka berlabuh di sebuah kota, tapi didalam kota itu tidak terdapat satupun penduduk yang berkeliaran, Lucy menyuruh Natsu dan Happy untuk menelusuri kota itu,dan Issei akan menjaga Rias dan Lucy.

"Natsu, apa kau kira ini adalah kota berhantu?"Tanya Happy gemetaran

"Kota berhantu mana ada yang seperti itu Happy, yang kuketahui selama ini hanya ada kota bayangan."Jawab Natsu

Mereka melanjutkan penelusuran mereka dari bawah maupun dari atas langit, sedangkan Issei,Rias,dan Lucy pun ikut menelusuri tempat itu,tapi tiba-tiba Issei dan Rias merasakan sesuatu,

"Bucho, apakah kau merasakannya juga?"Tanya Issei

"Ya Issei, tapi kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi disini?"Jawab Rias kebingungan

"Anu,sebenarnya apa yang kalian berdua rasakan?"Tanya Lucy

"Kami merasakan seperti adanya sebuah sihir kuat disini."Jawab Rias

"Sihir itu mungkin yang telah meniadakan penduduk desa atau menyembunyikan mereka ataupun menculik mereka."Jawab Issei

"Tunggu dulu menculik mereka, tapi kau masih merasakan sihir itu disini, jika mereka menculik para penduduk disini bukankah berarti yang menculik mereka masih disini?"Tanya Lucy lagi

"Itu memang mencurigakan antara mereka masih disini atau mereka sengaja meninggalkan jejak mereka."Kata Rias

Tiba-tiba dari jarak yang sangat jauh terdengar sebuah ledakan dan api yang berkobar kelihatan dari tempat mereka bertiga berdiri.

"Jika ada yang bisa menimbulkan ledakan dan kobaran api seperti itu pasti hanya satu orang yang bisa, itu pasti Natsu."Kata Lucy

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi menyusulnya."Kata Rias

Mereka bertiga langsung pergi kearah ledakan itu berasal, sedangkan Natsu dan Happy yang pergi menelusuri kota itupun mendengar ledakan itu yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang langsung mereka berdua terbang melesat menggunakan Max Speed Happy untuk pergi kearah ledakan itu, setelah mereka berdua sampai Happy yang melihat apa yang didepannya itupun langsung pingsan dan menjatuhkan Natsu,dan ia pun ikut jatuh,

"Oi, Happy kau baik-baik saja?"Tanya Natsu

"Aye sir."Kata Happy yang langsung pingsan

"Oi, kau aku tidak tau siapa kau tapi jika kau telah membuat Happy pingsan artinya kau kuat atau seram."Kata Natsu kepada makhluk yang tadi Natsu langsung maju dan mengeluarkan Karyu No Hokou(Roar Of Fire Dragon)kepada makhluk itu sehingga timbul kobaran api besar yang dilihat oleh Rias,Lucy,dan Issei tadi, setelah beberapa menit datanglah Rias,Issei,dan Lucy ketempat Natsu berada langsung Issei kaget saat melihat makhluk itu,

"Bukankah kau itu, Vali kau Vali bukan!"Teriak Issei ke makhluk tadi

"Hehe, aku bukanlah Vali yang kau kenal lagi sekarang aku sudah menjadi satu dengan Nagaku."Kata Vali

"Happy apa kau baik-baik saja?"Tanya Lucy ke Happy yang langsung lari mencari tempat berlindung

"Hey, Vali kau kemanakan penduduk kota ini!"Teriak Issei

"Penduduk?Kota? haha, ternyata kau tertipu juga ya."Kata Vali yang sambil tertawa

"Setelah kulihat dengan jelas, Vali apakah kau yang menciptakan kota yang merupakan sebuah ilusi ini?"Tanya Rias ke Vali

"Ya, benar aku menciptakan kota ini agar naga itu datang dan aku bisa membunuhnya dan mendapatkan kekuatan baru yang lebih kuat!"Kata Vali dengan sedikit sombong

"Tunggu dulu apakah naga yang kau maksud adalah naga itu?"Tanya Rias

"Aku tidak tau Naga yang mana yang kau bicarakan tapi aku membicarakan tentang Raja dari semua para naga yang bertubuh hitam, bercorak biru."Jawab Vali

"Raja dari para naga maksudmu itu adalah naga….."Kata Issei

"Ya, Raja para naga bernama Acnologia!"Kata Vali yang menyela perkataan Issei tadi

"Setelah ku perhatikan dimana Natsu?"Tanya Lucy ke Happy

"D..i..a a..d..a d..i..atas"Kata Happy yang menunjuk keatas langit sebelum ia pingsan lagi

Saat Vali akan menyerang Rias,dan Issei tiba-tiba sebuah raungan Naga dari atas

"Inilah dia kalian akan menjadi saksi dimana aku akan membunuh naga itu!"Kata Vali yang langsung bersiap untuk menyerang

Tapi Lucy masih kebingungan dengan semua ini (jika benar Acnologia datang kenapa hanya raungannya saja yang menjadi tanda dimana bayangannya?)kata Lucy didalam hatinya, mereka semua salah yang sebenarnya memiliki raungan itu adalah Natsu yang sedang menyemburkan apinya ke Vali, walaupun api itu bahkan tidak bisa membuat Vali lecet sedikit tapi Natsu sudah membuatkan waktu untuk melarikan diri untuk Happy yang sedang pingsan,

"Lucy!cepat bawa Happy ke tempat yang jauh dari sini!"Teriak Natsu

"Jadi kau akan menahanku disini huh!"Bentak Vali yang langsung maju dan menyerang Happy yang dibawa Lucy.

Dengan pukulan polos Natsu ,Vali yang mencoba untuk menyerang Happy pun terkena pukulan Natsu,serta tanah pun jadi retak begitu pula dengan baju naganya

'Kau tidak akan bisa menyakiti temanku lagi!'Kata Natsu yang terlihat marah

"Hey kau! Bocah mesum dan gadis yang mirip Erza temanilah Lucy aku akan mengalihkan perhatiannya,cepat!"Bentak Natsu

"Ayo Bucho kita harus segera pergi dari sini!"Kata Issei yang sambil menarik tangan Rias

"Tapi kita tidak bisa meninggalkan dia sendiri disini."Kata Rias

"Jika kita hanya diam disini kita hanya akan menghalanginya saja."Kata Issei

"Dan apakah kau lihat, tadi dia yang memukul armor naga Vali dengan tangan kosong saja, dan armor itu retak semua dan bahkan hancur, dia itu mungkin bodoh tapi jika melindungi temannya mungkin ia adalah orang terkuat yang aku ketahui. "Sambung Issei

"Kau!siapa sebenarnya dirimu!?"Teriak Vali ke Natsu

"Namaku Natsu Dragneel!"Kata Natsu yang memprkenalkan dirinya dan langsung menghajar Vali

"Aku akan mengingat selalu namamu itu."Kata Vali yang langsung melarikan diri dengan sihir teleportasinya

Natsu yang masih menyimpan amarah ke Vali pun , mengejar teman-temannya yang lari tadi Lucy yang pergi lari sambil membawa Happy tadi diam di sebuah gunung yang lumayan tinggi, beberapa detik kemudian datang Issei dan Rias , dan Beberapa jam kemudian datang Natsu yang merangkak sambil bilang "Lapar"dan Happy yang tadinya pingsan itu pun bangun dan tiba-tiba loncat-loncat kegirangan,

"Happy kau kenapa?oi Natsu apakah kau tau kenapa Happy seperti ini?"Tanya Lucy ke Happy dan Natsu

"Anu, Lucy-san sebenarnya tadi Natsu-kun sudah berlari sangat kencang ke arah sana."Kata Rias

"Huh, Bocah tengik itu selalu saja mencari masalah, bukannya menghindarinya."Kata Issei

Happy yang tadi loncat-loncat itupun langsung menyusul Natsu yang sedang berlari menuruni Gunung itu, awalnya Lucy bingung kenapa Natsu dan Happy yang tadinya lemas,lesu,dan hampir mau mati itu tiba-tiba terbang kearah yang sama,

"Anu,sebenarnya siapa orang yang tadi itu?"Tanya Lucy

"Orang tadi itu namanya Vali ia memiliki kekuatan naga yang hampir sama dengan kekuatan naga yang dimiliki Issei."Jawab Rias

"Jadi beda kekuatan naganya itu terletak dimana?"

"Aku mempunyai kekuatan naga yang bisa menambah kekuatan dan memberi kekuatan, tapi lain halnya dengan Vali ia memiliki kekuatan dari Vanishing Dragon."Jawab Issei

"Vanishing Dragon?"Tanya Lucy kebingungan

"Vanishing Dragon itu adalah naga putih yang bisa mengendalikan dimensi dan bahkan ia mampu menghilangkan kekuatan musuhnya."Jawab Rias

"Bwhaha! Pantas saja mereka berdua lari kesenangan."Kata Issei yang sambil tertawa

"Memangnya ada apa Issei?"Tanya Rias

"Lihat lah Bucho disana ada sebuah kota besar."Kata Issei yang sambil menunjuk arah Natsu dan Happy yang berlari tadi

"Akhirnya ketemu juga."Kata Lucy yang melihat kota itu sambil mengeluarkan sedikit air mata

"Memangnya ada apa dengan kota itu Lucy-san?"Tanya Rias

"Itu adalah kota Magnolia tempat Guild kami berasal dan sekaligus rumah kami."Kata Lucy

"Kalau begitu tunggu apalagi ayo langsung kita pergi."Sambung Lucy

Dengan begitu mereka bertiga menyusul Natsu dan Happy yang lari tadi menuju kota Magnolia, walaupun Rias dan Issei masih bingung dengan keberadaan Vali disini, apa tujuan Vali memperkuat kekuatan naganya dan bagaimana dia bisa ada di jaman ini tanpa menggunakan mesin waktu,tanpa mereka sadari Vali yang tadi menggunakan sihir teleportasinya untuk melarikan diri sebenarnya tidak pergi malah Vali mengikuti mereka dari belakang,

"Jadi mereka akan pergi kekota itu,Hahaha."Kata Vali dengan suara licik

"Huh!"Kata Issei yang langsung melihat kebelakang

"Ada apa Issei?"Tanya Rias

"Tadi rasanya aku merasakan bahwa ada orang yang mengikuti kita."Jawab Issei

Tiba-tiba dari belakang pepohonan mucul seorang gadis yang memakai baju pelindung

"Huh, apakah kalian tersesat?"Tanya Gadis itu

Tanya Gadis misterius yang tiba-tiba menghadang mereka, sebenarnya siapa gadis yang menyela mereka tadi itu, apakah Vali akan membuat sesuatu yang licik terhadap Natsu dan teman-temannya lihat kelanjutannya di chapter berikutnya yang berlokasi di Magnolia

 **Itu saja untuk chapter yang satu ini nantikan Chapter selanjutnya, sekali lagi maaf jika ada kata-kata yang salah.**


	3. Chapter 3-The New Friend and Quest

**Yo minna-san ketemu lagi dengan saya Chomei-chan, sekarang saya akan melanjutkan chapter yang kemarin tanpa banyak omong langsung cekidot**

Disclaimer: keduanya bukan punya saya

 **The New Friend and Quest**

Flashback!

Issei dan Rias kembali ke masa lalu dimana mereka terdampar disuatu pulau misterius, tapi di pulau misterius tersebut mereka bertemu salah satu team dari guild Fairy Tail yaitu Natsu,Happy,dan Lucy. Walaupun saat bertemu mereka sempat tolong-menolong(Natsu menolong Rias)(Happy menyelamatkan Lucy(sebenarnya Loki yang menolongnya))(Issei tidak menolong siapapun) bahkan saat mereka bertemu terjadi sedikit pertarungan walau pertarungan itu harus dihentikan mereka(Natsu dan Issei) masih memiliki rasa dendam (Mirip seperti Gray dan Natsu sehari-hari) tapi karena salah satu gerbang Lucy,Capricorn mereka berhasil keluar dari pulau itu menggunakan sebuah kapal yang sudah dibuat oleh Capricorn.

Akhirnya identitas sang naga sudah terbongkar dan tibalah mereka berempat(Happy tidak terhitung)sesampainya mereka disebuah kota Natsu dan Happy menelusuri kota tersebut tak lama kemudian terdengar sebuah ledakan dan kobaran api,dan ternyata kota itu hanya ilusi yang dibuat oleh Vali, dan akhirnya mereka menemukan kota yang mereka cari-cari kota Magnolia.

Sekarang!

Akhirnya mereka menemukan kota Magnolia setelah perjalanan yang jauh(Ndak sebegitu jauh) dan pertarungan yang sengit(Hanya Natsu yang bertarung) mereka semua akhirnya sampai kota tujuan, Natsu dan Happy yang duluan kesanapun langsung menuju sebuah restoran kemudian disusul oleh Lucy, sedangkan Rias,dan Issei bertemu seorang gadis misterius menggunakan armor,

"Siapa kau ini?"Tanya Rias

Karena gadis itu bersembunyi dibawah bayangan pohon jadi wajahnya tidak terlihat ketika ia mendekati Rias gadis itu terlihat kaget, terutama Issei yang sempat berfikir ia ada disurga,

"Anu, mungkinkah kau orang yang bernama Erza?Karena rupa kita hampir sama persis."Tanya Rias

"Darimana kau tau namaku?"Tanya Erza kembali

"Ini adalah paradise!"Teriak Issei bahagia sambil menari kegirangan

"Salam kenal aku Erza Scarlet anggota Fairy Tail."Kata Erza

"Namaku Rias Gremory kami dari masa depan yang terjebak disini."Kata Rias

"Namaku Issei Hyodou , anu Erza-san apakah kau punya sihir juga?"Tanya Issei kegirangan

"Aku mempunyai sihir Equip."Kata Erza

"Equip?"Tanya Rias

"Aku bisa mengganti armorku dan memunculkan pedang."Jawab Erza

"Dari semua armor yang bisa kau Equip apakah ada yang seperti pakaian Bunny?"Tanya Issei dengan kegirangan lagi

"Aku punya."Jawab Erza yang langsung mengequip armor Bunny miliknya

"Hanya yang seperti ini yang aku punya(Bajunya seperti pas interview weekly sorceres)"Kata Erza sambil mengambil gaya tidur

"PARADISE!"Teriak Issei yang terkena Nosebleed(mimisan)

Issei yang terpental melayang karena Erza itupun terpental sampai lonceng gereja Magnolia, sedangkan Erza dan Rias pun menjadi akrab dalam sekejap, Erza dan Rias pun pergi ke restoran tempat Natsu,Happy,dan Lucy berada, sedangkan Issei masih Nosebleed dan menghancurkan lonceng gereja itu dan terpental lagi ke laut tak jauh dari Guild Faiy Tail, Erza dan Rias yang sedang dalam perjalananpun berbicara,

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu kembali ke masa ini Rias-san?"Tanya Erza

"Aku dan Issei kembali ke masa lalu untuk memperkuat kekuatan yang dimiliki Issei."Jawab Rias

"Memperkuat? Caranya?"Tanya Erza

"Issei mempunyai kekuatan seekor naga yang terdapat dikedua tangannya,dan kami datang untuk memperkuat kekuatannya itu dengan cara bertemu dengan seekor naga."Jawab Rias

"Seekor naga? Dimana kau akan menemukannya?"Tanya Erza

"Temanmu tadi sudah memberitahuku tentang Si Raja Naga."Jawab Rias

"Raja Naga?"Tanya Erza kebingungan

"Apakah kau tidak tau, Raja para Naga Acnologia."Kata Rias

"Acnologia!"Kata Erza dengan kaget dan ketakutan

"Lebih baik kau jauhi naga itu, ia bukanlah naga yang bisa diajak bicara, melainkan musuh bagi umat manusia!"Kata Erza Gemetaran

"Aku sudah mengetahui itu, itulah kenapa kami meminta bantuan pada kalian Fairy Tail untuk melatih Issei."Kata Rias sambil memohon

"Jika keadaannya memang begitu kau harus memberi tau langsung Master kami."Kata Erza

Mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan mereka untuk menjemput Natsu,Lucy,dan Happy dan membawa mereka kembali ke Guild, beberapa menit mereka berdua berjalan menuju restoran itu, mereka berdua masuk dan Erza langsung mengikat Natsu,Happy,dan Lucy dengan tali dan membawa mereka kembali ke Guild,

"Apakah tidak apa-apa jika kau membawa mereka seperti itu Erza-san?"Tanya Rias

"Tidak apa-apa membawa mereka seperti ini akan lebih mudah,cepat,dan efisien bagiku."Kata Erza sambil tersenyum

Mereka berempat(Happy tidak terhitung)pun pergi ke guild mereka walaupun keadaan Natsu,Happy,dan Lucy sedang pingsan, sedangkan Issei yang terlempar sampai kelaut itupun diselamatkan oleh orang-orang yang melihatnya dari Guild itu, beberapa saat kemudian Erza,Rias,Natsu,Happy,dan Lucy pun tiba di guild, sesaat mereka tiba mendadak langsung Lucy teriak histeris,

"Hyaaaa!"Teriak Lucy histeris

"Kenapa Lucy?"Tanya Erza

"Aku lupa sekarang adalah batas waktu untuk membayar sewa rumahku bulan ini…."Kata Lucy sambil menangis

"Oioi, Lucy kau habiskan untuk apa uang itu."Kata Natsu yang masih setengah sadar

"Natsu! Tadi kau sudah menghabiskan uangku untuk makan direstoran itu!"Teriak Lucy ke Natsu yang sambil mencekiknya

"Bukannya kau juga ikut makan saat disana Lucy?"Tanya Happy yang masih setengah sadar juga

"Itu memang benar, tapi kenapa harus aku yang membayar semuanya!"Teriak Lucy sambil menangis

"Sudahlah Lucy-san kita pikirkan pelan-pelan."Kata Rias yang sambil mengelus-elus kepala Lucy

"Aku baru ingat kemana tadi Issei melayang?"Sambung Rias

"Anu, apakah itu orang yang kau cari?"Kata Seseorang sambil menunjuk ke arah Issei tertidur

"Issei!"Teriak Rias yang langsung lari mendekati Issei

"Kau tidak apa-apa Issei, apa yang terjadi padamu?"Tanya Rias khawatir

"Bucho sekarang aku bisa istirahat dengan tenang…"Kata Issei yang mimisannya belum juga selesai dan perlahan pingsan

"Temanmu itu sangat tidak bisa diandalkan."Kata seseorang

"Lucy siapakah kedua temanmu ini?"Tanya Seseorang berbadan kecil dan pendek

"Oya aku lupa mengenalkan mereka!"Kata Lucy

"Maaf sudah menyusahkan kalian semua, namaku Rias Gremory , dan temanku yang pingsan ini Hyoudo Issei."Kata Rias yang sambil memperkenalkan dirinya dan menunjuk Issei

"Kalau begitu aku perkenalkan orang yang ada disini sekarang karena banyak dari mereka yang sedang menjalankan misi."Kata Lucy

"Orang yang pendek dan berbadan kecil ini adalah master kami namanya Master Makarov."Sambung Lucy yang sambil menunjuk Makarov

"Maafkan jika anak-anakku membuat masalah padamu, jadi apa tujuan kalian ada disini?"Kata Makarov

"Tidak ada masalah sama sekali kok(Bohong), sebenarnya kami berasal dari masa yang berbeda dengan kalian semua."Kata Rias

"Masa yang lain dengan kami?"Tanya balik Makarov

"Yap benar sekali sebenarnya tujuan kami datang ke masa ini adalah untuk memperkuat temanku ini."Kata Rias sambil menunjuk Issei yang sedang pingsan

"Sebenarnya temannya itu mempunyai kekuatan seekor naga di kedua tangannya."Kata Erza

"Kekuatan seekor naga?! Artinya ia hampir mirip dengan Natsu."Kata Makarov yang terkejut

"Hampir mirip tapi kalau Natsu-san memiliki kekuatan pembasmi naga, sedangkan Issei memiliki kekuatan seekor naga."Kata Rias

"Apakah kau tau dimana keberadaan naga itu?"Kata Rias

"Naga itu?"Jawab Makarov kebingungan

"Master yang dia maksud itu adalah….."Kata Erza yang langsung membisikan nama naga itu ke Makarov

"HUH!"Teriak Makarov yang terlihat sangat ketakutan

"Kau baik-baik saja Master Makarov-san?"Tanya Rias

"Kau….aku tidak tau tujuanmu mencari naga itu , tapi sebaiknya dengar perkataanku ini, jangan pernah kau bertemu Naga itu sekali kau bertemu kau tidak akan mengenal yang namanya hari esok lagi."Kata Makarov dengan muka yang amat seram dan serius

"Aku tau itu, Natsu-san sudah menceritakan itu pada kami."Kata Rias dengan sedikit kecewa

"Kalau begitu bagus menjauhlah dari naga itu."Kata Makarov yang segera pergi

Setelah Makarov pergi, sesaat kemudian Issei mulai sadar tetapi Erza,dan Rias yang berdiri tepat didepannya itu,langsung Isseipun kembali pingsan,sedangkan Natsu yang sedang dimarahi Lucy tadi juga ikut pingsan bersama Happy, dan Lucy masih saja mengeluh tentang apa yang terjadi pada biaya sewanya,

"Oya setelah dipikir-pikir Rias-san apakah kau mempunyai uang?"Tanya Lucy

"Hehe,sama sekali tidak."Jawab Rias

"Jika kau tidak memiliki uang kau boleh untuk sementara menginap dirumahku."Kata Lucy sambil tersenyum

Tepat setelah Lucy menawarkan tawaranya ke Rias Issei secara mendadak langsung sadar

"Ooooo, apakah aku juga boleh menginap dirumahmu Lucy-chan 3"Kata Issei

"Tidak boleh sama sekali karena jika kau yang memasuki rumahku bisa-bisa kamarku banjir darah."Kata Lucy

"Biarkan saja ia tinggal dirumahmu sementara Lucy-san aku akan menjaganya agar tidak macam-macam denganmu."Kata Rias yang sambil tersenyum

"Walaupun begitu permasalahannya tetap satu."Kata Lucy

"Apa itu Lucy-san."Tanya Rias

"Kita belum boleh kembali kerumah itu karena, aku belum membayar sewa bulan ini."Kata Lucy dan langsung menangis miris

"Oi, Lucy bagaimana jika kita mengambil Quest ini?"Kata Happy yang sambil memegang sebuah lembaran Quest

"Coba biar aku liat dulu."Kata Lucy yang sedang membaca lembaran Quest itu,Erza yang penasaran itupun ikut membaca lembaran Quest itu, sedangkan Rias bingung karena lama-kelamaan mereka berdua mengeluarkan keringat yang banyak dan memegang kertas itu dengan gemetaran,

"Anu, kalian berdua kenapa begitu gemetaran dan mengeluarkan banyak keringat hanya membaca kertas itu?"Tanya Rias yang kebingungan

"Aaakuu, akan mencari misi yang lain saja, tapi aku akan membeli kue stroberi dulu semoga beruntung Lucy."Kata Erza yang langsung lari dengan cepatnya keluar Guild

"Huh, ada apa dengan dia, oi Lucy kau sudah menemukan misi lain?"Tanya Natsu yang tiba-tiba sadar, Natsupun ikut melihat kertas yang dibawa Lucy itu, beberapa saat kemudian Isseipun ikut sadar dan langsung melihat mereka berdua(Natsu dan Lucy) yang sedang memegang sebuah kertas, Natsu yang melihatnya pun lama-kelamaan badannya memutih dan Natsu pingsan lagi, tak lama kemudian Lucy pun ikut pingsan dan menjatuhkan lembaran itu, Rias yang melihat selembaran itu memungutnya, tapi Rias kebingungan karena ia tidak mengerti bahasa yang dipakai, lalu Rias menyerahkannya pada Issei, Issei yang mengerti semua arti kata itupun membacanya dengan keras,

"Arigato gozaimasu."Kata Issei

"Issei bacalah dengan benar tidak mungkin mereka berterima kasih pada awal kalimat?"Kata Rias kebingungan

"Tapi memang itu yang tertulis disini Bucho."Kata Issei sambil menunjuk kata itu

"Aneh sekali tapi kenapa mereka sampai takut gemetaran?"Tanya Rias

"Aku lanjutkan Bucho, Arigatou gozaimasu kami membutuhkan seorang pemain pengganti untuk menggantikan pemain kami yang baru saja melarikan diri jadi kami meminta kalian untuk menggantikannya Arigatou Gozaimasu."Kata Issei yang selesai membaca lembaran itu dan melihat nama pemberi quest itu

"Rabian."Kata Issei

"Rabian?siapa itu?"Tanya Rias

"Rabian itu adalah seorang pemilik teater drama kami dulu juga pernah diberi pekerjaan ini olehnya, tak terasa 2 tahun tak bertemu ia masih saja tidak memiliki pemain tetap."Kata Happy

"Tapi Bucho liat bayarannya ini cukup untuk membiayai sewa rumah Lucy-san."Kata Issei yang sambil menunjuk jumlah hadiah quest itu

"kalau begitu ayo kita ambil misi ini."Kata Rias

"Kalian tidak boleh mengambil misi ini tanpa ada member Fairy tail yang ikut denganmu."Kata Happy

"Tapi Happy-kun kau member Fairy tail bukan?"Tanya Issei

"Aku memang member Fairy tail, tapi aku ini tidak dihitung kecuali aku bersama Natsu."Kata Happy

"Kalau begitu, OI! Bocah Tengik bangun kau!"Teriak Issei yang sambil menampar Natsu

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku Bocah Mesum!"Teriak Natsu sambil memukul Issei

Setelah Natsu bangun mereka berdua(Rias dan Happy) menjelaskan keadaannya pada Natsu

"Baiklah kami juga sedang membutuhkan uang jadi kami ikut."Kata Natsu yang langsung mengambil Tasnya

Beberapa saat kemudian Lucy yang pingsan itupun bangun, setelah Lucy bangun Rias menjelaskan apa yang ia jelaskan kepada Natsu tadi,

"Tapi, Rias-san Rabian itu orang jadi-jadian, misi ini akan menjadi sangat sulit sekali."Kata Lucy

"Tidak apa-apa kami sanggup melakukannya."Kata Rias

"Kalau begitu tidak ada pilihan lain lagi kita memang sangat membutuhkan uang itu."Kata Lucy

Lucy pun memberi tau siapa saja yang ada disana bahwa mereka akan pergi menjalani misi ini berempat(Natsu,Issei,Lucy,dan Rias happy tidak terhitung),perjalanan yang akan mereka lalui mungkin akan sedikit sulit, dan misi mereka sepertinya juga akan semakin menantang karena sifat Rabian(Pemberi misi) sangat plin-plan, apakah mereka akan menjalani misi ini dengan mulus atau misi ini akan gagal seperti 2 tahun yang lalu dimana mereka menghancurkan seluruh teater, nantikan kelanjutannya di chapter selanjutnya.

Chapter selanjutnya bercerita tentang perjalanan mereka sampai ke Rabian dan saat menjalani misi mereka

 **Untuk chapter ini Aku sudahi dulu maaf jika ada kata-kata yang salah dan maaf kalo postnya kelamaan, atashi masih banyak kerjaan yang numpuk, te~hee.**


	4. Chapter 4-The Tough Journey

**Yosh ^^ Minna ketemu lagi dengan saya yang akan memberikan chapter selanjutnya, kepada kalian semua, tanpa bicara panjang langsung cekidot^^.**

Disclaimer: Keduanya bukan punya saya

 **The Tough Journey**

Flashback!

Akhirnya identitas sang naga sudah terbongkar dan tibalah mereka berempat(Happy tidak terhitung)sesampainya mereka disebuah kota Natsu dan Happy menelusuri kota tersebut tak lama kemudian terdengar sebuah ledakan dan kobaran api,dan ternyata kota itu hanya ilusi yang dibuat oleh Vali, dan akhirnya mereka menemukan kota yang mereka cari-cari kota Magnolia.

Disaat mereka sudah sampai kekota tujuan merekabertemu dengan Erza yang kebetulan juga sedang menuju Magnolia, mereka menceritakan apa yang terjadi dan tujuan mereka(Rias dan Issei) datang kemasa ini, baru saja setengah pembicaraan Makarov langsung ketakutan dan melarikan diri, Lucy membolehkan Rias dan Issei tinggal bersamanya untuk sementara waktu, tapi masalah baru pun datang ternyata uang sewa Lucy habis karena dipakai makan mereka bertiga(Natsu,Happy,dan Lucy),saat mereka sedang mencari misi yang mudah dan banyak hadiah ternyata Rias dan Issei telah memutuskan untuk mengambil misi yang diberikan oleh Rabian.

Sekarang!

Setelah mereka memutuskan untuk melakukan misi yang dipilih Rias dan Issei, walaupun seperti kelihatannya misi itu akan hancur lebur seperti biasanya, Lucy yang tadinya bersemangat untuk mencari misi yang mudah jadi lesu dan Natsu yang tadinya pingsanpun tiba-tiba bangun dan kemudian pingsan lagi setelah mendengar bahwa mereka akan melaksanakan misi yang diberi oleh orang yang bernama Rabian, Rias dan Isseipun memutuskan untuk pergi duluan dan menyuruh mereka berdua(Natsu dan Lucy)untuk mempersiapkan mental mereka dulu baru bisa menyusul mereka(Rias dan Issei), sedangkan Happy yang mempunyai arah navigasi yang bisa dibilang sangatlah buruk itu langsung dipilih untuk jadi penuntun mereka menuju Rabian, kalau dilihat dengan jelas cara tercepat menuju kesana dalah menggunakan kereta tapi saat itu stasiun kereta Magnolia sedang ada masalah jadi mereka terpaksa menggunakan jalan alternative yaitu jalan yang dilalui Wendy dan Fredick,

"Anu Happy-kun apakah kau benar-benar tau jalan untuk menuju kesana dengan berjalan kaki?"Tanya Rias

"Tentu saja aku tau, kita tinggal mengikuti jalan pintasku ini saja."Kata Happy

"Tapi jalan pintasmu ini sudah terlihat kita tersesat bukan, satu pertanyaanku padamu?"Kata Issei

"Ada apa Issei, kau terlihat ragu dengan arahan kucing ini?"Tanya Rias ke Issei

"Bukannya aku ragu tapi jika dilihat dengan seksama kita jelas-jelas sudah tersesat disini."Kata Issei Ragu

"Apa pertanyaanmu itu Issei?"Tanya Happy

"Jika dinilai dari 0-10 berapa nilai Navigasimu?"Tanya Issei sangat heran

"Tentu saja jika penilaian tentang navigasiku memiliki nilai 0,haha."Kata Happy yang tertawa sedikit

"Kau!"Kata Issei sambil menahan rasa amarahnya

Setelah mereka berfikir lebih lama ternyata baru saja Happy menyadari bahwa mereka sedang tersesat dan langsung teriak histeris, sedangkan Natsu dan Lucy yang mentalnya sedang jatuh karena misi itupun kembali semangat,pertama-tama mereka pergi ke stasiun kereta Magnolia setelah sampai disana Lucy menanyakan kepada petugas yang berada disekitar stasiun,

"Anu,apakah kau pernah melihat seeorang Gadis berambut merah,Laki-laki dengan rambut acak-acakan dan seekor kucing biru?"Tanya Lucy

"Tadi aku sempat melihat mereka."Kata Petugas

"Kalau boleh bertanya pergi kemana mereka?"Tanya Lucy lagi

"Tadi saat mereka bertiga datang keadaan stasiun ini masih kacau jadi mereka langsung pergi,entahlah selanjutnya mereka kemana, mungkin melalui jalan alternative."Kata Petugas

"Jalan alternative?"Tanya Lucy

"Kalian tau hutan yang berada diluar kota Magnolia?"Tanya Petugas

"Jika mereka memilih hutan itu dan kucing biru itu yang memberi mereka arahan jalan mereka pasti 100% tersesat!"Kata Lucy dengan muka curiga yang langsung berlari menarik Natsu pergi ke hutan itu untuk menyusul mereka berdua(Rias dan Issei,Happy tidak terhitung),sedangkan nasib Issei dkk,sangat memprihatinkan karena setelah mereka tersesat akibat mendengar Happy, mereka juga lupa membawa perbekalan karena mereka kira dengan naik kereta akan langsung tiba tujuan,Issei menelusuri sekitar tempat itu dan menemukan sebuah Goa dan Tebing,mereka menggunakan goa itu untuk beristirahat sejenak sedangkan Happy yang dipaksa oleh Issei untuk menemaninya mencari makanan melihat banyak ikan terbang beterbangan didalam tebing itu,

"Anu,aku tau kau kelaparan Issei-kun tapi ikan itu rasanya sangat tidak enak!"Kata Happy yang perutnya berbunyi dan air liurnya mengalir deras seperti air terjun

"Itu hanyalah masalah bagaimana cara kau memasaknya semua ikan rasanya sama kan?"Kata Issei

"Sepertinya ikan itu terlihat enak."Kata Rias Tersenyum

"Yosh aku akan menangkap banyak ikan untuk Bucho,oi kucing jika kau tidak ingin makan lebih baik jangan saja."Kata Issei yang langsung turun ketebing itu dan segera menangkap ikan-ikan terbang itu, sementara itu keadaan Natsu dan Lucy yang sedang menyusul mereka berdua(Rias dan Issei)itu pun ikut tersesat karena untuk pertama kalinya mereka mengambil jalan alternative hutan tersebut,dan akhirnya mereka bernasib sama dengan Rias Dkk.

"Oi, Natsu apa kau tau jalan untuk menemukan mereka?"Tanya Lucy gemetaran takut

"Bagaimana aku bisa tau, karena yang menuntun mereka adalah Happy mana mungkin kita tau apa pikiran si kucing itu."Kata Natsu jengkel

"Perkataanmu itu ada benarnya juga, Kalau begitu bagaimana nasib kita sekarang ini."Kata Lucy gemetar ketakutan

"Hei,lihat disana ada tebing!"Kata Natsu sambil menunjuk tebing yang ada didepannya

"Setelah dilihat-lihat bukankah tebing ini adalah sarang bagi ikan terbang?"Kata Lucy kebingungan yang melihat tebing itu

"Kau benar juga, jika ini sarang mereka kemana mereka?"Kata Natsu Yang suara perutnya langsung terdengar

"Lebih baik kita menemukan tempat untuk beristirahat dan mencari benda apa saja yang bisa kita temukan dan makan disekitar sini."Kata Lucy

"Yosh, kalau masalah menemukan barang itu keahlianku,tunggu saja Lucy aku akan membawa jamur yang banyak,haha."Kata Natsu yang langsung lari kegirangan masuk kedalam hutan

"Oi, Natsu jangan sampai kau mengambil jamur yang aneh-aneh lagi,Natsu kau dengar!"Teriak Lucy ke Natsu yang bahkan sama sekali tidak didengar olehnya

"Dasar tidak bisa diandalkan kalau begitu aku akan mencari tempat aman untuk beristirahat."Kata Lucy, sedangkan keadaan Rias Dkk, yang kelihataannya Issei dan Happy sudah menangkap banyak ikan terbang walau kelihatannya Happy yang bilang ikan itu tidak enakpun mengeluarkan suara perutnya dan terpaksa harus memakannya,Issei pun dengan cepat memasak ikan-ikan itu menjadi masakan bintang lima(terlihat dari luar), Rias dan Happy pun terkejut akan masakan Issei tersebut,

"Anu,Issei sejak kapan kau bisa masak makanan seperti ini?"Tanya Rias kebingungan dan sekaligus kagum

"Heh, Jadi sebenarnya Bucho aku telah berlatih sekian lama untuk memasakanmu makanan yang memuaskan jad-"Kata Issei yang kata-katanya dipotong oleh Rias dan Happy

"Itadakimasu!"Kata Rias dan Happy yang langsung mencomot makanan yang telah dibuat issei

"Oi, setidaknya dengarkan bagaimana ceritanya!"Kata Issei yang sambil menangis miris dan langsung ikut mencomot makanan itu, setelah mereka bertiga mencomot makanan itu dan memakannya mereka hening untuk sekejap, dengan muka yang biru Issei menjatuhkan ikan tersebut dan langsung teriak bersamaan dengan Happy,

"BUSUK….!"Teriak Issei bersama Happy yang terdengar sangat menderita

"Menurut kalian begitu? Menurutku ini sudah masuk standar."Kata Rias sambil tersenyum

"Masuk standar yang mana Bucho ini sangat lah tidak enak, aku sudah gagal!"Kata Issei yang akhirnya kecewa dan memojok

"Ayolah kalian berdua jika kalian tidak makan ini semua akan sia-sia saja bukan, Issei kalau begitu jika kau memakan ini aku akan memberimu sebuah Service seperti biasa."Kata Rias

"Service dari Bucho, Uaaaa!"Teriak Issei yang langsung bersemangat memakan ikan itu dengan hidungnya mimisan karena ia makan sambil berfikir service yang akan diberi Rias

"Kalau kau Happy-kun bagaimana denganmu kau mau makan atau tidak?"Tanya Rias

"Baiklah aku akan memakannya."Kata Happy yang terlihat sedang depresi

Mereka bertigapun akhirnya memakan ikan terbang yang rasanya tidak enak itu, sedangkan keadaan Lucy dan Natsu yang sedang tersesat juga dihutan yang sama itu pun menemukan sebuah goa juga dan Natsu menemukan sebuah jamur yang banyak yang dibawa ditangannya dan juga dikepalanya ada banyak jamur yang tumbuh,

"Natsu!bukannya sudah kubilang jangan mengambil jamur yang aneh bukan!"Teriak Lucy ke Natsu yang langsung memukulnya

"Tapi kita tiddak memiliki pilihan lain bbukan makan sajalah."Kata Natsu yang setengah sadar sehabis dihajar oleh Lucy

"Huh, kalau begitu taka da pilihan lain."Kata Lucy sambil memakan satu-persatu jamur itu dengan wajah penuh penderitaan, tanpa mereka sadari jamur yang mereka makan telah membuat mereka berdua lelah dan tertidur sama halnya dengan Rias Dkk, setelah makan ikan terbang yang aneh itu mereka pun tertidur lelap, Akhirnya mataharipun muncul yang pertama bangun adalah kelompok Rias Dkk. Setelah mereka bangun langsung mereka melanjutkan perjalanannya,dan karena arahan Happy yang tidak pasti mereka takut jika mereka akan tersesat Lagi, jadi Happy,Issei,dan Rias memutuskan untuk terbang menuju kesana agar mereka tidak tersesat dan dapat melihat kota itu dengan jelas, sedangkan nasib Lucy dan Natsu yang tertinggal, Natsu masih tertidur sedangkan Lucy sedang coba membangunkan Natsu agar mereka lebih cepat sampai sana daripada Rias Dkk.

"Natsu!cepat bangun atau mereka akan tiba disana lebih cepat daripada kita!"Teriak Lucy ke Natsu yang sedang mencoba membangunkannya

"Orang sepertimu itu sangatlah lambat dalam berfikir ia kan, hahaha!"Kata seseorang yang sedang terbang memakai armor putih dengan ketawa jahat

"Huh, HEY! Kau yang waktu itu!"Teriak Natsu kaget yang tiba-tiba bangun

"Benar sekali ternyata ingatanmu itu lumayan juga ya,hahaha!"Kata orang itu sambil tertawa jahat lagi

"Kau orang yang menciptakan ilusi kota agar Acnologia datang itu, Kau Vali!"Teriak Lucy yang terlihat ketakutan

"Hey,dengar kau Tali suatu saat aku akan menghajarmu untuk saat ini aku sedang buru-buru jadi nanti dulu!"Teriak Natsu ke Vali yang langsung melarikan diri dengan Lucy

"OI!Bocah tengik ingat baik-baik namaku itu VALI!"Teriak Vali marah,jengkel ,Dll.

Dengan sangat cepatnya Natsu yang melarikan diri dengan Lucy tadi itu melesat menuju Rabian, Vali dengan jengkelnya pun mengikuti mereka ke Rabian, dan tidak disangka yang tiba disana lebih dulu adalah Natsu yang lari terbirit-birit dari Vali tadi yang sedang membawa Lucy, sedangkan Rias,Happy,dan Issei yang tadi terbang terhalang masalah yang lebih besar walaupun mereka terbang tapi mereka terdampar disebuah gurun dan diserang oleh sekoloni monster yang sangat banyak,Issei dan Rias tidak bisa melawan mereka karena digurun itu sangatlah panas,

"Bucho seluruh kekuatanku telah habis terkuras panas ini!"Kata Issei yang terlihat sangat lelah

"Aku juga sama Issei!"Kata Rias yang lama-kelamaan pingsan

Happy yang tidak bisa melakukan banyak hal itu pun langsung terbang dengan cepat ke Rabian dan ternyata ia sedang beruntung ia bertemu Natsu, Natsu langsung diangkat olehnya dan langsung kembali ke Rias dan Issei,

"Oi! Happy apa yang kau lakukan!"Kata Natsu yang sambil meronta-ronta

"Selamatkan mereka berdua dulu Natsu!"Kata Happy yang sambil menangis

Setelah beberapa lama mereka terbang Natsu melihat Issei dan Rias yang terlihat akan dimakan oleh monster-monster itu, Natsu langsung melepaskan Happy dan langsung memeluknya dan perlahan menaruhnya dipasir gurun itu,

"Oi! Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada mereka berdua ha!"Benta Natsu yang terlihat sangat marah

"Mungkin mereka memang orang asing tetapi mereka sudah menjadi teman bagi Lucy, jadi teman Lucy adalah temanku juga!"Kata Natsu yang marah dan apinya berkobar-kobar, Natsu langsung mengeluarkan Karyu No Houkou(Roar Of The Fire Dragon)miliknya dan menyapu habis semua monster itu dengan satu serangannya saja, setelah para monster lenyap Natsu menggendong Issei,Rias,dan Happy langsung kembali ke Lucy, setelah beberapa jam kemudian Natsu Dkk, pun sampai didepan Theater Rabian, Lucy yang langsung melihat Natsu yang sedang membawa Issei,Rias,dan Happy yang pingsan itu, ia langsung panik dan mengecek keadaan mereka(sebenarnya yang dicek Cuma Rias dan Happy), tapi tak lama-kemudian Issei dan Rias bangun, Lucy langsung memeluk Rias setelah beberapa lama Rias langsung memeluk Natsu sampai Natsu jatuh dan mereka hampir berciuman Issei yang melihat hal itu pun yang biasanya ia langsung memukulnya untuk sekali ini ia membuang mukanya dengan berpura-pura tidak tau,

"Tumben untuk sekali ini kau tidak langsung memukul Natsu karena sudah macam-macam dengan Rias-san?"Kata Lucy

"Karena Ia tadi sudah menyelamatkan kami dan mengatakan walaupun kami ini orang asing kami adalah temanmu maka kami juga adalah teman mereka."Kata Issei yang sambil tersenyum haru

"Kita semua adalah temannya, karena temanku adalah temannya juga."Kata Lucy yang tertawa sedikit

Begitulah akhir pejalanan mereka menuju Theater Rabian begitu sulit tapi mereka sanagt gigih dan sampai disana,

Dichapter selanjutnya akan menceritakan tentang Natsu Dkk, yang sedang melakukan Drama Rabian dan perjalan pulang mereka kembali ke Magnolia.

 **Sekian untuk chapter yang satu ini, maaf jika ada kata-kata yang salah dan maaf juga jika Update chapternya kelamaan soalnya aku banyak kerjaan^^, kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi semuanya"(^-^)"**


End file.
